Don't
by Roys-neko
Summary: 5927, #35-Hold My Hand, Messing with Yamamoto and sports.. is a big no-no. -has been properly place now!-


**#35- Hold My Hand**

**hahahaha I completely mixed this up from Chapter 7 of my 5927AU **

* * *

Tsuna sighed in defeat, he watched in the stands with all the other members of both the Soccer and Baseball team, their Captains were arguing, again.

Tsuna took note that the coaches were not present, both probably goofing off somewhere, like what they always do in the beginning of the year. What was unusual, was that it was the end of the year, the time of the final games, that were what Tsuna was told, the most important games of all.

The players were mumbling softly to themselves as they observed the two leaders go at it. No one wanted to be in the way of Gokudera's war path, especially when he was either in a bad mood or had just lost an argument.

Slowly, the members observed the air when Tsuna was around their silver haired team leader. Learning, that only he could soothe the raging Gokudera. All the Soccer team had gathered early before practice, discussing some assuming situations, then the equipment manager had suggested getting the two together. The whole locker room had echoed with roaring laughter, moments later another who was changing closed his locker, then voiced his support of the idea.

Afterwords, they saw their captain enter silently. He was in a very good mood, they could tell as he hummed an elegant melody and placed his hair into an elastic ring, then walked out of the room with a checkered ball in hand.

When they exited, some members couldn't help but stifle laughter as they saw Gokudera leaning on the railing to the balcony, talking with his very close classmate. This, causing the said brunette to blush deeply, also causing their captain to issue laps.

After the fifteen rounds, the team sat down on the benches and waited for the next command. Although nothing had came, for the baseball team had entered the field, saying that their game was on Saturday. Gokudera snapped back, their game was scheduled on the same day. They were going to wait until both coaches arrived, but after a half an hour the waiting had ceased, a heated argument between the two classmates had continued.

Tsuna told the vice captain to take the other players to the practice field that was empty on Wednesdays, the lacrosse field. At first the teen looked at him funny and asked if Tsuna was sure. Tsuna looked at him knowingly, stating if they wanted to practice it would be impossible to share the field with the baseball team.

All the males escaped quietly, leaving the moody captain to the short brunette. He made his way to the field , approaching the two cautiously. Yamamoto waved his arm to over exaggerate his fury, without knowing he whacked the small mafia boss to the ground.

With a loud groan Tsuna stood up and grabbed the silver haired teen, walking him away. Making their way to the lacrosse field, Tsuna had tripped and refused the help that Gokudera was trying to give. Tsuna struggled to get back on his feet, but his body wanted to stay on the ground.

"I'm very sorry, 10th." Gokudera said quietly, offering his hand out to his crush.

"It's okay, I wasn't fast enough to doge it anyways." He replied, hesitating at the hand.

Sensing the hesitation, Gokudera took the peach hand into his own. He pulled him close and embraced him softly, staying there for a few moments.

The equipment manager was pushed to go check on the two, so he paced hastily. Turning the next corner caused him the blush, seeing the two of his upperclassmen sharing a sweet moment in each others company.

Running back to the team, he jogged, afraid of the consequences if he was caught by the silver haired bomb.

"He saw us, didn't he?" Tsuna spoke into the clothed chest. Gokudera chuckled lightly, bringing the teen closer.

"I'll let him get away with it today." With that said Gokudera leaned down and pressed him lips to the shorter male's lips. Tsuna smiled happily, loving the feeling.

* * *

**a/n: ... -fluffy-  
**

-**Bows**- **Review, Onegai shimasu!**

* * *


End file.
